Redd
Redd '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". Clinging tightly to a set of documents, she was a spy for a previous unknown mission on the down low. '''Biography Redd's real name is unknown. All that is known is that she is a spy by trade. On her previous job she was hired to gather information on a court of vampires who were trying to take over the political side of the region they resided. She was discovered and went into hiding. Appearance Redd is female, and is noted to be rather beautiful when the crew first sees her. She wears a black trench coat and has bright red hair, which is the source of her nickname. Personality Redd is a patient and tolerant individual. Despite her serious tone, Redd can be rather sarcastic, down to earth, and playful. She was willing to give Eloy a high five after he complimented her on a joke and postponed using her mage hand to help the trio until Eloy and the others remembered she had the spell. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Redd was a passenger on the Voltun in episode one. Like many of the passengers, she took an interest in Eloy and tried to educate the centaur about bardic magic. That night, Redd and the rest of the passengers were called to the deck of the Voltun by its captain, Havok, to investigate a missing crate. This was cut short by the arrival of an orc raiding party. As the crew fought the orcs, Redd ran below deck alongside the goblin, Skrung, to secure her important documents. Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Skrung met up with her to defeat the orc captain. Redd, Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, Risf the kobold, and fellow human Pliskin, met with Captain Jacob Meed, the governor of Jahal Cove, in episode two. After Meed told everyone about the situation with abyssal monsters, he offered them the chance to investigate. In episode three, Redd joined up with Skrung, Pliskin, and Risf and traveled to Piranha Bog to meet up with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and their guide, Onslow Green. The party made their way to a Yuan-Ti temple, which had been repurposed into a carnival by the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. Redd met up with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green again in episode four. Her group was sent upriver to scout out a naval camp while the trio and Onslow Green investigated Yeldin Cave. To assist them, Wake hired Onslow's hunting partner, Old Young Cletus, to make a distraction. During the trip, Redd's group discovered a Yuan-Ti woman named Zia'ka following them. They managed to ambush and capture her. In episode six, Redd's group was again joined by the main trio and Onslow Green. Eloy asked Redd about the heart necklace he found, prompting her to examine it then put it around his neck. Eloy took the gesture to mean that they were married, which Redd denied. As he realized there were different customs, he thanked her for the clarification. After Wake won Zia'ka's trust, she held a conversation with Redd in infernal. Redd later participated in the raid on the naval camp by taking out several navy members with Pliskin. She was given a small share of the gold bars Wake and Skrung found in the naval armory. In episode seven, Redd went with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, and Zia'ka to the Fine Day Boardwalk to investigate the Yuan-Ti temple. When Ezra tried selling them as a group of traveling performers, Redd walked away before he could rope her in and ordered an ale. She later watched Wake fight the boardwalk's champion, a tiefling girl named Nedra, and had to remind an excited Ezra that she knew he was close friends with Wake. In episode eight, Redd descended into the Yuan-Ti temple with the rest of the party and Nedra. She translated a conversation between Zia'ka and one of the undead Yuan-Ti who guarded it. Afterwards, she returned to Jahal Cove and stayed in the Flappy Stingray while Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra went to see the local lich, Mr. Rattles. Redd was present for the parley with Captain Ave Lo in episode nine, but was not chosen by the trio to accompany them to the south island. Chapter Two According to Meed's crew, Redd was one of the people who went looking for Wake, Ezra, and Eloy during the week-long period they spent fighting Viktor. Redd attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating the death of Viktor in episode twelve. There, Redd had another conversation with Eloy about magic. After explaining the different ways one can utilize magic, Redd suggested that Eloy should try to enlist in a bard's college when he gets the chance. She also shared one of her documents with Eloy, revealing a bit about her backstory and past job with the vampires. Afterwards, Redd requested to come along with the group on their mimic ship so that she could give her documents to her employers. In episode thirteen, Redd left Jahal Cove alongside the rest of the Lockwood Natural Wonders. Upon arriving at the Witness Tower, Redd offered to cast a water breathing spell on someone to help explore the surrounding water with Wake, but she was turned down. She and Zia'ka then read out the map Wake received from the minotaur inside the tower. Later, upon arriving at the wreck of the Mantaruva, Redd identified the red substance in the water as vampire blood and requested they investigate the vessel. Redd and Risf accompanied Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to investigate the Mantaruva in episode fourteen. She was completely baffled by Wake's reaction to the zombies they found on board and became enraged when Wake suggested taking one of them onto Yeldin. As they continued to explore the ship, Redd explained to the group how vampirism is spread through contact that could exchange blood. Risf also found a ruined journal and asked the others to find the missing pages. Later on, the group discovered a female vampire on the ship, which attacked Ezra. Redd threw a fireball at the vampire, which caused her to disengage Ezra so Risf could heal him. After Wake damaged the vampire some more, Redd finished her off with another fireball. However, this caused a vampire paladin to come to life and attack, but he was quickly dispatched by a combination of Eloy's Heat Metal spell and Ezra's heat ring and ball bearings. With the paladin dead, Redd discovered the missing pages of the journal, which explained "Project Lightning Bolt," a plan for vampires to corrupt paladins despite their holy magic. After looting what they could, Redd and the others left the ship while Wake set it on fire. However, the group immediately came under attack from a vampire great white shark and a mako shark. The group managed to haul themselves back onto Yeldin just before the vampire great white could pull them back in. Afterwards, Redd was left terrified at the thought of vampire sharks infesting the ocean, but, fortunately, Gulfur suggested lighting the ocean on fire using the ship's oil to kill them. In episode fifteen, Redd joined the rest of the Natural Wonders (minus Gulfur) in exploring a deer populated island off the western edge of Bulkard. She went with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Zia'ka, and Risf in following the kobold Jalael while investigating the island. When Eloy got stuck, Redd used a shrinking spell to free him. Ironically, she had a hard time moving through the same obstacle and lost some of her gold to Zia'ka. In episode sixteen, Redd joined the party in exploring the island's lighthouse. She identified some potions they found, including an incomplete cure disease potion, a minor cure wounds potion, and another potion known as Bane of Fae, which would provide them with protection from fae enemies. She also suggested that the group loot the lighthouse at some point before leaving the island. While the group searched for poison oak to cure those who had been turned into deer, Redd documented the different things she discovered in the woods. She later participated in a battle against some zombie deer by lighting one of the enemies on fire. After the fight, she commented on how Wake was getting too into his new deer form when he licked his wounds. Redd later helped the group gather the poison oak with mage hand. She then accompanied the others back to town. In episode seventeen, she worked alongside Gulfur to create the curse's antidote. The next day, she was told to man the barricades with Risf and Zia'ka for the coming battle with the wendigo. Thanks to Skrung's and Pliskin's artillery fire, she didn't engage the first wave of deer, but she had to fight the second wave after Pliskin's cannon misfired. In episode eighteen, Redd was on Yeldin when Calliope was being introduced to the crew. That night, after being awoken by Ezra in response to Raniero Confictura’s intrusion, Redd found a scrying orb on the galley of Yeldin and suspected that the tabaxi had illusioned himself onto the ship. Nedra used her new bat to launch the orb out into the ocean. After settling their business at the port, the crew was gathered and permitted entrance into the upper area of Bulkard. In episode nineteen, Gulfur, Redd, Risf, and Pliskin stayed aboard Yeldin while the rest of the crew wandered Bulkard. Oso provided the Wonders with rooms at the Kal embassy for their stay in Bulkard. In episode twenty-one, Redd was at the crew meeting where Wake explained his plan to use the blink pyramids to transport the Collective One’s heart aboard Yeldin after it had already set sail back to Jahal Cove. In episode twenty-two, the crew meeting was interrupted by Raniero Confictura. The macabre tabaxi had arrived to parley with them on behalf of Lot Nyeth, the pirate lord. After some debate, they decided to try and cooperate with both Gore and Lot in an attempt to avoid making enemies unnecessarily. Redd, Ezra, Wake, and Pliskin visited Fort Dizmak to find out what mission Lieutenant Gore wanted their assistance with. The Crabateer, a ship flying under the colors of the pirate lord Blurderek Rumblood, was in the area, and he asked them to subdue the crew and retrieve it within the next three days. They decided to accept the mission to stay in the Navy’s good graces. In episode twenty-three, after congratulating Eloy on his performance, Confictura requested the Wonders’ presence at the arranged meeting with Lot. Redd was not one of the ones chosen to participate in the parley. After they returned to the ship, the crew discussed the plans for both traveling to the Unwitnessed Kingdom and completing the mission assigned to them by Gore. They agreed to split into two parties to complete both quests in a timely manner. Redd would accompany the party heading to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. In episode twenty-four, Redd accompanied the crew on the voyage to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. Arriving at the approximate location of their destination, Wake dove into the sea to get a more precise idea of where the submerged empire resided. After Wake investigated the ocean floor and returned to the ship, Redd, Eloy, Ezra, Risf, Caster, and Barabus climbed into the diving bell and descended beneath the waves while the merman swam alongside them. Confined to the small space, Redd became uncomfortable. Eloy attempted to calm her with some music, but the notes rebounded within the metal container in a terrible cacophony. When they reached the bottom, Redd cast water breathing on the group inside the diving bell. She had difficulty concentrating at first, but after Ezra gave her some red wine, she was able to successfully cast the spell. Walking along the seafloor, they approached the large, domed barrier containing some remnants of an ancient civilization that Wake had found on his reconnaissance. Going into a cavern near the base of the arcane shielding, they used a weak spot in the barrier as an entrance to the long-forgotten realm. Before braving the unknown ahead of them, the party took a short rest. Then, they ventured further into the caves, finding evidence of ancient equine centaurs and troglodytes, a race of lizard-like folk. Coming upon a submerged passage, Wake scouted out the path, returning with the terrifying knowledge that a blue dragon had made its nest on the other side. They decided to attempt to sneak past the creature, hoping a fight with it would be unnecessary. With the assistance of Eloy casting silence on the dragon, the party was able to enter the room without waking it. Unfortunately, due to Caster’s actions, the dragon woke from its slumber, immediately noticing the intruders in its lair. Redd, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and Caster were unable to make it out of the room before the dragon blocked the exit with a massive claw. In episode twenty-five, the dragon introduced himself as Pabsvadri and blocked the other exit with his tail before demanding an offering from each of them. Instead of money or treasure, Redd provided Pabsvadri with knowledge of the surface in the form of the notes she had acquired on her mission, her most prized possession. When Ezra tried to bargain for Caster’s passage with the heat resistance ring, Pabsvadri commanded Redd to cast the largest fireball she was capable of at Ezra, shattering the magical artifact. Satisfied with the gifts he had received, Pabsvadri raised his claw to let them pass, whereupon Wake immediately dashed down the corridor, still holding onto a suit of armor that he had stolen from the dragon’s hoard. Infuriated by this slight, Pabsvadri slammed his mighty paw back down, demanding recompense. Fortunately, Ezra and Redd were able to convince the dragon that a naval uniform was equally valuable, and Pabsvadri allowed them to continue onward. Rejoining Wake in the hallway beyond, Redd assaulted Wake in a rage after having to give up the notes she had collected as her life’s work, but the group pressed on to the tunnel’s exit where Risf and Barabus were waiting for them. While Barabus was examining the stolen armor, he revealed that it once belonged to a member of his and Redd’s mother’s order. Proceeding deeper into the lost kingdom, the party stopped to rest in large room containing old medical equipment and centaur skeletons that seemed to have fused into the building. After the encounter with Pabsvadri, they decided to take a long rest with Wake, Barabus, and Risf keeping watch. Upon waking up, Risf was nowhere to be found, though his belongings remained. Investigating the area, Ezra discovered a trail of unnatural coldness leading from where Risf was up a nearby spiral staircase. They followed the trail up the staircase, which was lined with centaur gargoyles armed with shields and spears. When Eloy spoke to one of the gargoyles, they attacked the party, shouting about “lesser ones” throughout the encounter. Redd, seeing that Eloy had been pinned by one of the gargoyles, enhanced his weaponry with her magic before drinking a potion equivalent of fox’s cunning, illuminating herself in a fiery cloak. As they slowly whittled away at the gargoyles’ numbers, they were able to work together to defeat all of the enemies. Ascending the staircase once more, their path was blocked by two stone guardians wielding tower shields. Eloy placed one of the guardians under the suggestion that its partner was an enemy, causing it to hurl the other off the staircase. Then, Caster approached the remaining guardian and exorcised it with divine power, clearing the way for the rest of the party. Further up the staircase, they entered a room where Risf was being held by a bodak, a spectral monster that appeared to be pulling out the kobold’s soul. After Wake leapt forward to attack the creature, it let out a horrible screech, summoning the souls of Risf and three centaurs to its aid, though Risf’s soul remained tethered to his body. In episode twenty-six, Redd, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and Barabus attempted to defeat the bodak and rescue Risf from its clutches. Redd struck the creature with a fiery blow, causing its concentration to waver enough for Risf to regain his senses. When two of the centaur souls had been defeated, the bodak summoned another pair to replace them. Redd launched fireballs at the spectral monstrosity, but was ambushed by one of the centaur souls, which tore her soul from her body. As the situation continued to decline, Caster walked into the room. The aasimar’s divine aura illuminated the room, damaging the bodak with holy light. With the malevolent spirit now weakened, the party was able to successfully defeat it, and Redd’s soul returned to her body safely. Having conquered the ethereal foe, Eloy discovered that what remained of the creature had transformed into a sentient staff that introduced itself as Grand’ejurefalt and explained some of history of the Unwitnessed Kingdom. In exchange for passage to the surface, Grand’ejurefalt agreed to guide the party through what remained of the fallen kingdom. After the exhausting encounter, the party settled down for a long rest to recover before continuing on their adventure. Wake offered an apology to Redd for the loss of her notes, but she explained their significance, including that she could not replicate them and that her life was forfeit without them. Resuming their journey, the party, now guided by Grand’ejurefalt, headed further up the spiral staircase and through more rooms, eventually coming upon a long bridge that led into a castle. Deciding to go across in two groups, Barabus, Risf, and Caster began traversing the bridge first. When the first group had made it nearly halfway to the castle, Redd, Eloy, Ezra, and Wake followed them, but a group of troglodytes launched a boulder at them with a catapult, hitting the bridge instead. As the footing began to give way, Redd rushed forward to join Risf, Barabus, and Caster. In episode twenty-seven, Redd, Risf, Barabus, and Caster hurried ahead into the castle, fending off troglodytes that had appeared in front of them. As Eloy, Ezra, and Wake made it into the building, Redd closed an iron gate behind them, locking the trogs outside. Venturing further into the castle, the party came across a young unicorn called Gilbert. After convincing him that they meant no harm, Gilbert led them to Gorroc, the elder unicorn, so they could speak with him. Entering into a central chamber, they met Gorroc and explained their purpose for being in the Unwitnessed Kingdom. After they agreed to assist the unicorns in returning to the surface, Gorroc told them where to find an artifact that could amplify his abilities and strengthen the barrier he was maintaining over the castle, but he warned them that they would have to pass a trial to obtain the device. Leaving the safety of Gorroc’s barrier, the party made their way into the remnants of a small town outside the castle grounds. Sneaking through the streets to avoid alerting any trogs, they came upon a house containing what appeared to be a troglodyte brood. When Ezra discovered that its head protruded from the building’s roof, Ezra and Wake decided to try sneaking through the second floor window. After Ezra and Wake emerged from the house, they were followed by Uxekulvax, the alpha trog, who summoned the others of his race and led them into the caverns surrounding the kingdom. In episode twenty-eight, the party continued to travel through the ruins of the ancient town until they wandered into a coliseum where they were greeted by a semi-functional sphinx. Once they had confirmed that they were there to take the Trial of Wills, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, Risf, and Barabus stepped into the central ring of the building and prepared to face the test. As an aasimar, Caster was exempt from participating and took a position in the stands. When the sphinx began the trial, ethereal doppelgängers of the six participants appeared across from them. With the party preparing to take on their duplicates, the copies appeared to perfectly imitate each member’s actions. Redd and her clone launched firebolts at each other, causing severe damage to both. Suddenly, Ysoria, a stout, halfling-sized, female aasimar, appeared out of a portal. Appraising the situation, she began assisting the party by attacking their wraith-like clones. Seeing the damage Redd had sustained, Risf rushed over to heal the sorceress, and Redd noticed that the kobold’s doppelgänger failed to do the same for her copy. Getting an idea of how the trial was designed, Redd threw a fireball at Wake’s clone. She made a direct hit on the ethereal merman, but her clone failed to attack the real Wake. After Risf’s and Barabus’ counterparts were defeated, the remaining enemies each grew slightly larger. Due to Wake’s actions, Ezra’s clone was also vanquished, causing the remaining three foes to grow even bigger. With a powerful blast of lightning, Ysoria slew Wake’s doppelgänger, whereupon the final two opponents were enlarged once more. Taking aim at the gargantuan version of Eloy, Redd failed to notice that the behavior of the copies had changed. When she let off a firebolt at the ethereal centaur, her double let off a massive firebolt at the real Eloy. Then, Wake defeated the duplicate of Redd with a strike from his water whip, leaving only Eloy’s copy remaining. As the ethereal centaur began growing once again, it also ceased copying its original, gaining its own sentience instead. Now that Redd no longer had to worry about the actions of her doppelgänger, she used all of her remaining power to launch an enormous fireball at the gigantic Eloy duplicate, dealing quite a bit of damage to the ethereal centaur. After the entire party worked together to chip away at the creature before them, Barabus landed the final blow with his hammer, and the shadow deformed. Having passed the test, the sphinx allowed the party to take a glowing cube that appeared to be emitting the same energy as the shield protecting the undersea kingdom. On the way back to the unicorns with the artifact, they noticed that Pabsvadri appeared to be trapped on the outside of the barrier. When they returned to Gorroc, the cube’s energy rejuvenated the ancient unicorn and provided him with the strength to repel both Pabsvadri and the trogs. Thrilled to hear that the entire herd of unicorns would be able to escape through the portal Ysoria had appeared from, Gorroc escorted the party back to Pabsvadri’s den so they could recover their lost items and plunder the dragon’s hoard. Fortunately, Redd was able to retrieve the notes that she had offered the young dragon earlier. Leaving the unicorns and Ysoria to pass through the portal, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, Risf, Barabus, and Caster rushed back to the diving bell. Taking the bell back to the surface, they noticed that the Yeldin was accompanied by a naval vessel. Just as they made it back onto the ship, Pabsvadri emerged behind them, furious at the theft of his treasure. However, before Pabsvadri could make another move, the claw of an ancient brass dragon suddenly erupted from the water and grabbed the much younger dragon by the neck. As the brass dragon’s head rose from the beneath the waves, it revealed itself to be Lieutenant Gore. In episode twenty-nine, the entire crew was stunned to discover that Lieutenant Gore was actually an ancient brass dragon. After he launched Pabsvadri far into the horizon, Gore returned to his human form and approached the Wonders, informing them that Skrung had been injured on his mission and was receiving treatment at Bulkard. Before making their way back to port, there was an accounting of the treasure that had been collected on the expedition to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. Caster accepted Grand’ejurefalt’s knowledge as his share, leaving the vast quantities of gold and treasure for the Wonders to keep. Hoping they had retrieved enough to trade for the Collective One’s heart, the crew returned to Bulkard. After successfully trading for the heart of the Collective One, the Wonders departed Bulkard and set off for Jahal Cove. Once they had arrived, Zia’ka placed the artifact in its proper location and returned to her people as a priestess of the Collective One. Then, the rest of the Wonders left Jahal on their next adventure. Chapter Three In episode thirty, the Wonders began making their way to Eburkal. After retracing their path to Bulkard for a time, they diverged from familiar waters and turned more toward the mainland. As they continued their journey, the ship and crew were plagued by torpedo snails, small, black, poisonous creatures that occasionally turned invisible. One night, a mysterious fog beset the Yeldin, and it was infested by numerous torpedo snails. When Wake mentioned that an apparently sentient patch of mist had been hovering over Nedra as she slept, Redd began to grow worried, so she and Risf spent the night examining Nedra and Yt to learn more about the unusual behavior of the snails while the rest of the Wonders purged the scourge from the ship. That morning, Yeldin ran aground onto the sandbar of an archipelago as they sailed through the fog. Deciding to take a short break after the long night, each of the crew took shifts on watch to look out for any danger. After everyone had rested up, they awoke to find Poliffi, a female, seagull aarakocra, entangled in the Yeldin’s rigging. She had gotten lost in the fog and requested to stay with the Wonders while regaining her bearings. Bursting onto the deck, Redd revealed that the torpedo snails were infected with vampirism and demanded that the island be investigated. While the others stayed behind to watch over the ship and scavenge materials from other wrecks on the beach, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Nedra set off to explore. After passing through a jungle filled with poisonous plants, the group came onto a beach where they could see a galleon buried upside-down in the sands on a nearby island and flying a Rumblood flag. When Wake attempted to swim over to it, he was dragged underwater by a large, jawed tentacle. In episode thirty-one, when Wake broke free from the unknown creature’s grasp, it emitted a black cloud of ink that enveloped the merman. Redd used mage hand to clear some of the ink away but was unable to see Wake through the gloom. With her fire magic ineffective against a submerged enemy, Redd opted to use a grenade that Gulfur had given her. Guided by a faerie fire spell that Eloy had cast on the creature, she threw the explosive, and the force of the blast rippled through the water, causing heavy damage to the beast. Through a combined effort, they were able to defeat the sea monster, which turned out to be a goblin squid. Now that it was safe to cross the water, the party made their way onto the next island to investigate the large shipwreck. Finding torpedo snails along the shaded side of the vessel, they decided to search the inside of the ship, using a hatch that was placed on the top of the ship to enter it. Within the dilapidated structure, they found evidence involving the Bottled Lightning Project, similar to what had been seen on the Mantaruva. As they delved deeper into the ship, they came upon a massive, millipede-like creature that could form and deform human faces along its carapace. When they attempted to pass by it in a hallway, it lurched upward, revealing a bloody, human ribcage on its underside, grabbed Nedra, and dragged her through a small opening into another room. The rest of the group immediately chased after it to rescue her. Seeing Ezra drop an explosive bolt near the terrifying monster, Redd launched a firebolt at the creature, igniting both it and the bolt in a massive inferno that burned away a large portion of the millipede. Unfortunately, the part that seared away was just a normal animal, and the upper body of an elf emerged from that end, emitting a shriek. Redd, Eloy, and Ezra were caught in a toxic mist that the elf expelled into the room, and Redd breathed in a large amount of it. Going up to the elf torso, Redd placed her hands on its shoulders and once again set the monstrosity ablaze, causing the part restraining Nedra to melt away. Finally free, Nedra dealt a devastating finishing blow to the head of the elf body. The ribcages along its underside melted away, leaving only the millipede shell remaining. Taking a brief moment of rest after the battle, the party healed their wounds. Redd used one of Wake’s remove curse scrolls on herself to eliminate the effects of the toxic mist she had inhaled. Then, they were joined by a large orc and an adolescent half-elf with two pseudodragons on his shoulders. The pair introduced themselves as Mite and Roc Ashdrake, members of a group of paranormal investigators looking into the Bottled Lightning Project. Redd was dismayed to hear the Ashdrake name, but, when she saw the young Roc, she became more inquisitive. She asked Mite a coded question relating to her order, the Volition, and he responded to it correctly. The two parties agreed to work together to search for any clues that might be found on the decrepit ship. Ezra confronted Redd about the question she had asked Mite, and she revealed that her order had a rocky relationship with the Ashdrakes but Roc seemed to be more innocent than the other members. She agreed to cooperate with them but asked Ezra to not reveal any more information than necessary about her mission. In episode thirty-two, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Nedra, Redd, Roc, and Mite continued to explore the ruins of the overturned galleon. As the investigation took them deeper within the vessel, they found evidence that it was being inhabited by vampires. Their previous encounter and the remains of gruesome experiments also indicated the presence of flesh golems. Suddenly, Nedra was struck with a poisonous dagger from an unseen assailant. Chasing after the shadowy figure, the group subdued and captured a young, sickly goblin vampire. With the group divided on whether to kill the thrall or not, they agreed to keep him alive until they had searched the entire ship. Leaving Mite and Roc behind to look after the captive, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Nedra pushed forward in the hopes of finding and killing the head vampire. By helping to shape this agreement, Ezra also desired to keep the Ashdrakes at a distance while obtaining information for Redd’s mission. Proceeding onto the next floor of the ship, they came upon a room filled with traps. When they attempted to open a door leading out of the room, they discovered that it froze anything that came into contact with it. With some clever thinking, Wake was able to force open the door. Inside was a laboratory that had been used to create flesh golems. The room contained trunks filled with various body parts, and corpses comprised of an amalgamation of races hung on crosses. As they made their way back out of the lab, a wall of ice covered the doorway, trapping Nedra inside. However, when the ice melted away a moment later, Nedra had vanished. Then, Eloy, Wake, and Redd were caught in an enchantment as they heard a strange humming in their minds and a halfling girl activated a machine in the center of the room. The three of them converged on the machine in a trance as numerous blades, guns, and other weapons closed in on them from every side. Wake managed to break free of the spell and attacked the small girl with his water whip, which freed Eloy and Redd from her influence as well. The child retreated to the other side of the room as the weapons came together, making a wall that hid her from view. Enraged at the girl’s escape, Wake punched through a wall. On the other side of the hole stood a large flesh golem, and a panicked girl’s voice rang out, “Get him Mr. Slaps!” The golem thrust a griffon arm through the opening and launched a ray of torpedo snails into the room, covering Ezra and Redd in the small creatures. Then, the golem smashed through the wall, revealing itself to be constructed from various pieces of human, ogre, troll, griffon, and octopus bodies. Redd quickly removed all of the snails from her body, but Mr. Slaps charged into the room and rammed her through the exterior wall of the ship. In episode thirty-three, Mite retrieved Redd from outside the ship after the battle with Mr. Slaps had concluded. Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, Roc, and Mite searched the ship for Nedra. In the deepest reaches of the vessel, they came upon a magically protected door that emitted bolts of electricity whenever anything living attempted to open it. By showing the gargoyle overlooking the door the vampire child they had captured earlier and asking politely, Eloy convinced the gargoyle to let them pass. Inside the enchanted door was another laboratory where they found Nedra encased in ice and a vampiric doctor by the name of Gustav Murgun. After a brief dialogue with the doctor, he vanished, and they were able to free Nedra from her confinement. Scavenging what they could from the lab, the group left the galleon and began heading back to their own ships. As they made their way back, Ezra left with Mite and Roc to take a tour of their ship, leaving Wake, Eloy, Nedra, and Redd to return to the Yeldin. With their business on the island concluded, the Wonders set sail for the port of Rite, staying near the archipelago rather than traversing the open ocean. During the voyage, the Yeldin had wandered into the presence of a massive storm giant and was caught amid numerous large manta rays trying to escape. Eloy garnered the giant’s attention by playing a soothing song on his bagpipes, but, when the song stopped, the giant seemed displeased. He grabbed the ship in his massive hands raised it to his face. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders